Walk With Me
by Ikhny Shy
Summary: Años después de la aniquilación de los Victims, todos se instalan en Zion para tratar de tener una vida normal. Acostumbrados a aestar siempre juntos, "El Grupo" se mudan todos juntos a una casa grande.


**Walk With Me**

**Shy Ikhny**

Esta historia toma bastante años después de finalizada la serie de TV.

Hiead tiene un gran cambio de personalidad, pero trataré que se entienda porque ha cambiado, por este motivo el inicio de la historia es largo y repetitivo, ya que no hay nada peor que un OOC injustificado y caprichoso.

El resto de los personajes mantienen más o menos su estilo, solo que tienen 13 años más que en la serie y algunos maduraron un poco y otros nunca lo harán.

Romance Fic: Hiead/Ikhny Zero/Kizna Yamagi/Tsukasa Roose/Wrecka

**Capítulo I: Soledad.**

Pasaron los 3 años de entrenamiento en GOA y se convirtió en Piloto.

Pasaron 2 años de Piloto y llegó la Guerra.

Pasaron 3 años de Guerra y los Victims fueron derrotados.

Pasaron 2 años y los pilotos fueron enviados a Zion, a vivir una vida normal, a disposición de ser llamado en caso de que sea necesario volver a defender el planeta.

Pasaron 2 años más de espera y nada… nada… nada…

Hiead esperaba en vano y lo sabía. No iban a llamar de nuevo, el planeta estaba en paz y fuera de cualquier peligro.

Pero él, estaba realmente aburrido y solo.

De niño, antes de ingresar a GOA, su vida en la colonia había sido peligrosa, cruel y sangrienta, obviamente no deseaba volver a pasar por el terror de aquellos días, pero se preguntaba cuánto más podría soportar en la sociedad pacífica, tranquila y despreocupada en la que movía a diario. Hiead no estaba acostumbrado a eso.

Cuando los Pilotos se instalaron en Zion, no les faltaba nada para tener una buena vida asegurada sin tener que trabajar. Sus servicios a la humanidad no tenían un valor monetario suficiente para recompensarlos, lo único que podían hacer por ellos era asegurarse que nunca les faltara nada y cumplir todos sus caprichos. Hiead no tenía demasiadas ambiciones más que sus propios logros y actualmente su preocupación era como pasar lo que le quedaba de vida con tanta paz, tanta que no sabía como lidiar con ella.

Es en ese momento que empezó a darse cuenta de algo terrible para él. De lo peor que podría habérsele cruzado por la mente… 3 años de entrenamiento… 2 años de piloto… 3 años de Guerra… es mucho tiempo, 8 años rodeado de personas detestables, débiles y moletas teniendo que escuchar sus risas, voces, comentarios absurdos y divagaciones sin sentido.

La rivalidad con Zero.

Las explicaciones (que nadie le pedía) de Clay.

Las quejas de Yamagi.

Las dudas de Roose

Y… las buenas y molestas intenciones de Ikhny

Fue mucho más fácil acostumbrarse a estar en medio de estas personas que estar totalmente desconectado.

Hiead pensaba que disfrutaría sus años de soledad. Los ansiaba mientas estaba en GOA.

Pero ahora, después de esos años sumergido en su oscuro ambiente acompañado solo de recuerdos tétricos o trágicos, se daba cuenta que la pasaba mejor mirando a sus compañeros disfrutar en los descansos, que sus largas tardes solo.

Hiead tenía una salida cuando una sensación parecida a extrañarlos comenzaba a asomarse en su pecho. Salía a caminar.

Caminaba, caminaba y caminaba, hasta que sus piernas pedían que se detuviera.

Se sumergía en el mar de gente, paseando por las calles más transitadas y sus oídos se llenaban de ruidos y así no se sentía tan solo.

Tan olvidado.

Se puso su remera gris con capucha y salió a caminar. Con las manos en los bolsillos y a paso ligero.

Era hora pico, la gente caminaba de prisa y el ambiente se sentía tenso. Era su hora preferida para salir, ver sus caras desesperadas por las llegadas tarde, las demoras en los transportes, las largas filas… lo divertían… disfrutaba su frustración.

Esa tarde estaba muy nublado y amenzaba con llover. Hiead miró el cielo y sonrió. Le gustaba la lluvia.

Al mirar al frente una figura se distinguió entre el mar de personas. Una figura de contextura pequeña que se hacía lugar entre la multitud con ligeros pasos cortos, abrazada a unos libros y carpetas. Hiead se quedó paralizado al verla, inseguro de sentirse afortunado o desafortunado al verla… Igual la siguió con firmeza.

"_Quien lo hubiera dicho? Camina bastante rápido" _ La persecución le resultó interesante y motivadora. Hacía tiempo que o tenía un objetivo en su vida y algo tan pequeño e insignificante como seguirla se había convertido en un sentido para ese día.

Comenzaron a caer algunas gotas de lluvia. Hiead lo disfrutaba aún más.

La persona giró en una calle, donde había menos tránsito de personas y bajó la acelerada marcha. Miró su reloj de pulsera y protestó en voz alta. Hiead sonrió. Se sentía intrigado.

Caminaron un par de cuadras más con una llovizna copiosa. La mujer morocha de grandes lentes redondos, giró en otra esquina y media cuadra después entró en un edificio. La persecución había terminado y con ella la diversión de Hiead, él hubiera preferido que la mujer se diera cuenta de su presencia, de su acecho, asustarla hasta volverla paranoica por cuadras y cuadras, cada paso para él envolvía esa intención, pero en ningún momento ella se dio cuenta de su presencia.

Hiead examinó el edificio, una Universidad. Puntualmente, la Universidad de Ciencias Sociales. Hizo una mueca de desagrado y pensó que no debería sorprenderlo. Cruzó la calle y se sentó en el umbral de una puerta. A esperar. Total… no tenía nada más por hacer.

Ikhny salió de sus clases, tres horas después. Su cabeza le dolía profundamente y su estómago reclamaba violentamente algo de comida.

Comenzó su caminata de regreso a su casa a paso lento y cansado. Las lecciones se repetían en su mente aturdiéndola, reuniéndose todo lo aprendido en un enjambre de frases sueltas.

Ikhny era una buena estudiante, le gustaba su carrera y disfrutaba yendo a clases, pero esa tarde se sentía extraña. Desde el comienzo del día algo en su mente le decía que era más seguro quedarse en casa. Tenía un mal presentimiento y luego de caminar dos cuadras y envolverse en el mar de gente que regresaba a sus hogares, esa sensación se agudizó. Miró hacia atrás asustada, pero no reconoció a nadie ni percibió nada sospechoso. Continuó caminando abrazándose con más fuerza a sus libros.

Volvió a doblar en una esquina y otra vez llegó a una zona desierta. Sin otra persona en la cuadra… o eso es lo que creía…

Al llegar a la mitad de la cuadra, se dio cuenta que no era la única en la vereda. Alguien estaba detrás de ella.

Trató de convencerse que no la estaban siguiendo, que casualmente alguien tomaba el mismo camino. Pero no lograba quitarse la sensación de peligro de su pecho.

Su oído intensificaba cada sonido. Escuchaba sus pasos y los de la otra persona, su respiración agitada y la de la otra persona, calma y tranquila. Sus uñas se aferraban a las tapas de sus libros. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Tenía miedo y no se animaba a voltear. Comenzó a caminar más rápido y la otra persona también.

Hiead lo estaba disfrutando tanto. Se notaba el temor en sus pasos, en su espalda encorvada, en su cabeza que temblaba ante la posibilidad de tentarse a voltear. Hiead sonreía locamente y planeaba disfrutar más del encuentro. Caminó a paso más ligero, acercándose a su víctima.

Iknhy sintió el cambio de ritmo y trató de acelerarlo también, pero sus piernas cortas no la dejaban avanzar mucho más rápido caminando, así que rompió en desesperación y comenzó a correr.

Hiead rió con malicia y corrió también. Iknhy corrió más rápido y arrojó sus libros para ir a mayor velocidad, dobló en una esquina y miró con esperanza el comienzo de la otra calle, su calle, a metros de su puerta… de su casa.

Hiead levantó los libros y corrió a toda velocidad. La vió cruzar una calle y supo que estaban llegando a destino. No la podía dejar escapar.

Ikhny estaba llegando, sus ojos se fijaron en el borde su umbral sintiéndose esperanzada. Estaba tan cerca, tan cerca de la seguridad de su hogar que no pudo evitar sonreír…

"_Estoy llegando, estoy a salvo… estoy llegando, estoy a salvo…" _ Pensaba constantemente mientras se acercaba.

Al pisar el primer escalón y sentir todo el alivio recorrer su cuerpo de pies a cabeza, una mano se posó en su hombro y la arrojó hacia atrás. Ikhny gritó asustada y cerró los ojos con fuerza. Fue arrojada contra una pared y sus hombros apresados por dos fuertes manos. Esa sensación le fue demasiado familiar…

Pasaron largo y tensos segundos antes de animarse a abrir los ojos. La persona que la mantenía cautiva no había dicho ni una palabra, ni había hecho otro movimiento. Ikhny tenía miedo, pero también curiosidad, la posición en la que estaba le resultaba demasiado conocida…

Y al abrir sus ojos ahogó un grito. Un par de intensos ojos rojos se fijaban en los suyos sin una sola emoción aparente en ellos.

"Hiead… " Murmuró Ikhny, sintiéndose otra vez asustada.

"Allecto…" Respondió Hiead y una mueca de desagrada se coló en su duro rostro.

Continuará…

N/A: Hola a todo el fandom de Candidate for Goddess! Es mi primer fic de esta serie, lo tengo en la cabeza desde hace varios años y recién ahora se me da por escribirlo, es algo de inspiración que me veo obligada a aprovechar! Sé que esta serie ha perdido fans por todo el mundo, ya que no se terminó su manga y la serie no tuvo demasiado sentido, igual espero que alguien por allí esté leyendo esto y si es así espero ansiosa sus comentarios.

Un saludo a todos! Y será hasta otro capítulo de Walk With Me.


End file.
